


and i don't wanna feel it without you

by ElectricPurple89



Category: The Tarot Sequence - K.D. Edwards
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Injury Recovery, Love, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27494308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: "I thought I'd lost you!" Eve cried as she put her hands on either side of his face and kissed him, her tears making his face wet."I'm here, I'm here, I'm here." He kept repeating to her like a prayer.
Relationships: Christian Saint Nicholas/Eve Saint Nicholas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	and i don't wanna feel it without you

**Author's Note:**

> Eve and Christian's reunion at the end of The Last Sun. 
> 
> Title comes from "Give Me Your Fire, Give Me Your Rain" by The Paper Kites.

"I thought I'd lost you!" Eve cried as she put her hands on either side of his face and kissed him, her tears making his face wet.

"I'm here, I'm here, I'm here." He kept repeating to her like a prayer.

"What kind of companion am I if I can't keep you alive?! You are my heart, Christian. I can't lose you!" She laid her head over his heart.

His hands stroked her hair as she cried, "I'm okay Eve. You're the best companion and consort anyone could ask for. Gods know I'd have been dead a long time ago if not for you. Not even you could have known that Ashton would have put something in my drink at that party." He kissed her head softly. He'd woken up to her face and he knew she hadn't left his side since he'd been at New Saints.

Eve lifted her face to his, "If Saint John hadn't killed him already, I'd have ripped his body to a million pieces and put his head on a spike outside our home. I swear this to you, Christian, I will keep you safe."

"I know my love, I know. Does this mean i can never eat or drink on my own again?" He laughed as well as he could given everything as he asked.

She gave him a pointed look, "You already know the answer Chris."

"I do." He placed his hands on either side of her face, brought it closer to hers and kissed her deeply. "How long until they give in to you taking me home?"

"I'll give them another hour. Are you that eager to get out of this place?"

"I _am_ eager to take the Lady out and ride my Queen." He gave her a cheeky grin.

"I don't know if you're quite ready for that just yet darling. I'll let you know when I think you're _up_ for that." Eve gave him a once over and gave him a look that he knew all too well. She leaned in close to his ear and whispered, "Once I'm sure you're ready for the Lady again, you won't be able to walk for a week."

Christian gulped and heat flooded his face.


End file.
